Bugged
by MysticFantasy
Summary: The men want to know what the women talk about when they're not around. The women know the men are listening and decide to give them something to listen to.


**Bugged**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

_He put a bug in my purse._

Pepper showed the note to the women she was sitting with and all of them looked ready to charge back to the tower to beat some sense into Tony.

But Natasha grabbed the paper and quickly wrote something down.

_Let's give them something to listen to._

Jane took the paper next.

_Like what?_

Natasha quickly wrote an answer with a grin on her face.

_Clint once asked me if us girls talk about which of the guys is the best looking. I told him it was none of his business. I say that we all play favorite and make them all mad as hell._

The women held back their laughter and Betty quickly wrote something down.

_But who? Which of the guys should we drool over?_

Natasha smiled as she wrote an answer.

_How about Steve? He's the only one that we know for sure isn't taking part in spying on us. I say we talk about how hot and perfect he is compared to the other guys. When we get back to the tower they'll definately confront us and therefore bust themselves for spying on us._

The three women nodded in agreement as they did their best to hold back their laughter. Pepper placed her bag in the center of the table to make sure that they could all be heard.

The waiter came by and, once their orders were written down, the women began their conversation.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I'm not going to listen in on this." Steve said heading for the door.

"Come on, Rogers. Don't you want to better understand the ladies?" Tony asked with a smirk as Clint found the right frequency for the transmitter.

"Yes but not by listening to their conversations behind their backs. Where's the trust in doing something like that?" Steve answered as he left the room.

"Boy scout." Tony said as he sat down.

"Quiet." Clint hushed. "They're talking."

"Is this normal to do on Earth?" Thor asked.

"Depends on the people doing it." Bruce answered feeling a little guilty about spying on Betty and the girls but he was curious about what they talk about.

"Don't you want to know what Jane thinks about you?" Tony asked.

"Well...yes." Thor answered.

"Ok then. Let's hear what they have to say."

_"...worst mission so far. I hate going to Brazil." Natasha said._

_"Well, you do get to see a lot of the world though." Betty said. "I wish I could travel like that."_

_"Without the mission part I'm sure." Pepper said._

_"Yeah. Without that." Betty agreed._

_"Do you get to meet a lot of people?" Jane asked._

_"Mostly the natives." Natasha answered._

_"Any cute guys?" Jane asked._

_"Plenty." Natasha answered. "Clint's always asking me if I met some new hot guy."_

_"What do you tell him?" Pepper asked._

_"That it's none of his business. I tell him the same thing when he asks if we ever talk about which one of them is the hottest."_

The men all gave their attention to the conversation that was on pause as the sounds of dishes were heard.

_"Between us, which of the guys do you think is the hottest?" Jane asked._

_"On the count of three, let's just say who we think is the hottest of them." Natasha suggested. _

The men basically held their breath as they waited for the answer.

_"One...two...three."_

_"Steve." the women answered together._

The men looked at each other with confusion and anger beore turning back to the transmitter.

_"I agree." Betty said. "He's so...gorgeous!"_

_"No kidding." Jane said. "That perfect blond hair, those baby blue eyes...Not to mention he is _perfectly _sculpted."_

_"I know." Natasha added. "You should see him when he's working out."_

_"Not to mention that he's a perfect gentleman." Pepper added. "I really wish Tony would pick up a few of Steve's manner's."_

_"I think we all wish that Pepper." Betty said._

Tony glared at the transmitter. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pepper was fawning over Steve instead of him!

_"Natasha, have you ever seen him without a shirt on?" Jane asked._

_"I have." Natasha answered. "I'm still kicking myself for not having a camera on me. I've never seen anyone with such a hot body."_

Clint couldn't believe what he was hearing. Natasha had never said anything like this about any man she's seen or met. For her to say something like this about Steve, it nearly changed his outlook on his partner.

_"Think he's a good kisser?"_

_"I bet he is."_

_"I wouldn't mind finding out."_

_"Me too."_

The four men looked at each other and an unspoken agreement was made. Tony turned off the transmitter and they all got up and started looking for the captain.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve was in the library reading a few books on what happened after the war when he heard someone enter. He looked up and saw that it was Clint followed by Thor.

"Steve, can we talk to you real quick?" Clint asked.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Steve replied.

"Stark came up with some brilliant new weapon and he wants to see if you or Thor can damage it. Said it's invincible."

"Really?" Steve questioned with a raised brow. "Well, guess we should test it out before he starts having a fit."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I say they'll give themselves away the second we step foot into the living room." Pepper said.

"Two seconds after the doors open." Natasha said.

"They'll come to us before the doors open." Jane suggested.

The four came to the doors that opened automatically. They walked in with no sign of the men anywhere except for one.

The four women gasped when they saw a heavily chained and red faced Steve hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Steve." Pepper exclaimed as they rushed over to him. "What happened?"

Natasha removed the gag that was over his mouth.

"They said this was revenge for something all of you said." the soldier answered.

"Did they say what it was?" Betty asked.

"Something about...me looking better." Steve answered as Natasha tried to figure out a way to get him down but noticed that the chains were to thick to try to cut.

"They are going to hear it from us, Steve. Don't worry. This was not your fault." Jane said.

"Then why am I suffering for it?" Steve exclaimed.

"Because you're a thief."

The four women looked over to the door to spot the remaining men standing in the doorway.

"How in the world could you think that he is better looking than me Pepper?" Tony asked.

"How in the world do you know about that Tony?" Pepper replied with a raised eyebrow.

The four men froze, realizing that Tony had just given them away.

"Tony, answer me." Pepper said with a slightly dangerous tone in her voice.

"Lucky guess." Tony said hoping that she would accept the answer.

"You guys are a real piece of work." Natasha said crossing her arms.

"I just feel bad that poor Steve got mixed up in this." Pepper said.

"And poor Steve is about to pass out." Steve declared.

"Oh geeze." Tony exclaimed as he and the other men rushed over to Steve.

Thor held Steve carefully as Tony gave Jarvis the command to release the chain from the ceiling. Once Steve was on the ground, Tony unlocked the padlock that held the chains together.

Steve was just glad that he was right-side up again and felt his head become light again.

"Sorry about that Cap." Clint said.

"Oh, you will be." Steve vowed as he stood up and slowly made his way out the door with one hand against the wall to make sure he stayed standing.

"How in the world could you guys do that to him?" Betty scolded.

"I suppose we did let our emotions get the better of us." Thor said.

"Hanging Steve from the ceiling is a little bit more than that." Natasha said. "We found the bug and decided to let you guys give yourselves away but we didn't think you'd take out your jealousy on Steve."

"How could we not be jealous?" Tony replied. "The way you were making him sound drove us nuts."

"We were saying those things because we knew it would drive you crazy." Jane explained.

"Guess Steve is the one who really suffered from all of this." Bruce said.

"You guys need to make it up to him and apologize to us." Jane stated.

"What about you four?" Tony replied. "What you said is what got Steve being displayed like a trophy fish."

The group looked at each other until Natasha finally spoke.

"We all apologize to Steve."

"Agreed." the group said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Three days passed since the incident. Everyone had apologized to Steve and did their best to make it up to him.

But Steve being who he is, didn't hold it against them and his promise of revenge quickly left their minds.

Until...

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint walked into the kitchen and spotted Steve standing in the kitchen putting dirty dishes in the dish washer and then pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee.

"Morning." the soldier greeted.

"Nothing good about it." Clint said.

"Why?" Steve asked curiously.

"Water in the tower is going to be off for a few hours." Tony said with a frown on his face as he walked in and noticed the breakfast spread on the table.

"Why?" Steve asked again.

"There's some repairs being made to one of the lower levels." Tony explained as he and Clint sat down and started on the pancakes.

"Was there a leak or break anywhere in the piping?" Steve asked as he sipped his coffee as Bruce and Thor both walked in and took their places at the table.

"Worker's think so." Tony answered. "So, we're stuck with having to go to the nearest place we can find with a working bathroom."

Steve seemed to accept those answers and remained silent so the four could eat.

The four men had finished all of the pancakes rather quickly and were moving onto the eggs and bacon when Tony suddenly clutched his stomach.

Seconds after he did, Clint, Bruce and Thor copied his actions.

The four men looked over to Steve who was leaning against the counter sipping his coffee like everything was normal. It finally dawned on them what was going on and why.

"Don't ever underestimate me." Steve finally said with a smirk.

"You mastermind." Clint muttered before sprinting to the elevator. The other men followed him, hoping they would be able to hold it until they found a working bathroom.


End file.
